


Transference

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Through The Looking Glass [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternat Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having spent a better part of a month hearing Tony Stark's stories, Anthony Stark meets some people he knew, but can look at in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Mirror Mirror and might possibly be a crack fic, spoils Mirror Mirror. While Black Widow and Nick Fury are based off events in Iron Man 2, Hawkeye is based off events from Operation Tony Stark Has a Heart, a fanfic story I'm currently writing. I may, possibly, write another story concerning events in Tony's world post Mirror Mirror, but I have no inspiration yet.

Once Tony got sent back to his universe, Anthony met with a few people he’d known before, but had heard a complete different side of from Tony, at least, as far as their counterparts were concerned.

The first, Clint Barton, or rather Hawkeye, Anthony only has one thing to say, “Be careful around the mansion. I don’t want to have to replace any of the machines because you rendered them homicidal.”

Clint ignored him and Anthony bought a new toaster.

The second was his reintroduction to the Black Widow, newly minted SHIELD agent. “You aren’t going to stab me in the neck and steal my liver are you?” He asked her.

“No,” she replied smoothly, “but now I’m thinking about it.”

The third was Nick Fury. He was, actually, hungover during that meeting, but he wasn’t eating donuts in a giant donut, so he figured he was one up on Tony. Still, he had to say it, “Do I look at your eye, or your patch? I’m sorry, I’m still hungover. I’m not exactly sure you’re real.”

Fury raised his eyebrow and simply looked at him.

Steve, who had heard the Fury story, seemed hard pressed to keep his face straight.


End file.
